homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
020416-Nice-Job
gnarlyCatechism GC began trolling allodicTemperament AT at 22:33 -- GC: Ding dong GC: dongle dingle GC: HEY AT: Oh, you're not dead. GC: sorry to say no GC: although, you dont even know it's me GC: I could be Jake GC: i mean GC: Jack AT: And now he's going to read this AT: Nice job GC: Jack can eat my fuckin shorts for all i care GC: what's he gonna do, throw me in a closet again? AT: I'm going to guess that humans don't usuallly eat theirr shorrts AT: I'm not surre AT: He prrobablly coulld. AT: Maybe he'lll make you a porrtablle clloset GC: if he did, it would make him inhumna GC: inhuman* AT: I think otherr things have allrready made him inhuman. AT: Such as not being human GC: that, you are correct GC: and how are you, miss GC: "i run off flustered" GC: "because i didnt get a thank you" AT: Welll therre's a bulllet in my chest GC: ouch AT: And no GC: are you okay? AT: I was accused of murrderring my matesprrit at the time GC: im sorry GC: i didnt know AT: Yourr attention to detaill is astounding GC: that was rude of me GC: to be fair GC: i cant read your mind AT: It was said out lloud AT: To my face AT: You werre therre GC: i feel like i wasnt there GC: maybe i was passed out from almost losing my arm AT: What have you even been doing AT: That hasn't healled? GC: no AT: Humans reallly arre squishy GC: i went to look for you GC: being the team player i am GC: left you that long ass message AT: I saw it. GC: i think im almost back to Arty's house GC: not sure though GC: i could go for some grub GC: (that's another word for food btw) AT: Welll I'm surre the consorrts woulld be willling to offerr you some in exchange forr AT: Something? AT: I'm not surre how theirr trrade system worrks exactlly GC: I've got a meme on paper GC: can probably trade it GC: saying it's art GC: which really it is AT: Surre GC: but just something they'll never be able to appreciate as much as i can GC: Pepe is a God AT: Human relligion continues to be bizarrre GC: it's not literal GC: more like a joke shared by millions of people AT: Isn't that what relligion is AT: That's a joke GC: haha, funny funny GC: you are correct GC: but some people take it seriously and sometimes GC: you cant be an asshole all the time GC: as much "fun" as it is AT: Telll that to Nyarrlla GC: which one is that? AT: Bllue AT: 90 perrcent horrn. GC: handle? GC: chum handle is what i need AT: cascadingCourrtierr GC: ive got all the handles remember? GC: Jack too stupid AT: Right. GC: well, by assumption GC: youre okay, so did you find that guys? GC: the* AT: Yes. GC: and are you even here still? AT: No. GC: fuckinnnnnnnn wonderful GC: so now what then GC: what happens now AT: I'lll pulll some strrings to get you wherreeverr the grroup is going next. GC: that's some magic stringwork GC: well GC: the sooner the better AT: It shoulldn't be llong. GC: i think i see the house, time to go raid the kitchen and relax GC: see you soon then AT: Surre. GC: .... -- gnarlyCatechism GC gave up trolling allodicTemperament AT at 22:51 -- Category:Lorrea Category:Adam